Who Will I ask?
by Silver Azure
Summary: The winter ball is coming to snow town. The Kids want dates and who will be their dates? A story of happiness and comedy and some other stuff
1. Who will I ask?

Disclamer: I do not own Snowboard Kids, Atlus does. But I do own: Shane, Mike, Jonah, Kelly and Teresa. This is my first FanFic so plz R&R. Thank you humbly!

"So Nancy, who are you going to ask to the Winter Ball?" asked Linda

"Well I really don't know, I could ask Shane cause he's so cute or maybe Mike cause he's real funny or Jonah because he has a cute name."

"Don't ask Jonah, He's my man." Said Linda

The Bell Rings

"Dammit we'll be late to math!" Nancy said as her and Linda rushed to math and made it the knick of time.

"Phew! We just made it!" said Linda trying to catch her breath."

After class Linda and Nancy caught up with Tommy and Slash in the hallway.

"So any of you girls know who you're going with?" asked Tommy

Before Nancy could say something Shane approached her.

"Would...you..umm..well...ya..see?"

"Yes?" said Nancy raising a brow to Shane.

"Well..umm..err...uh..Would...you..like..to..umm...accompany...me..to the..Ball?"

"Yipee! I'd love to!" said Nancy Jumping up and down.

"Cool, So I guess I'll pick you up around 8 then. Bye" Said Shane as he walked off.

"Well since you have a date I'm gonna go ask Jonah." said Linda as she walked up to him.

"Hey Jonah" said Linda.

"Hey Linda, I've been looking for you everywhere." he said

"Why?" asked Linda.

"Well I wanna take you to the dance tonight. Would you be intrested?" he asked.

"Yes I would." Said Linda

"Sweet see ya at 7. Later" said Jonah as he left

Nancy saw Linda jumping for Joy as Nancy approached.

"Lemme guess he said yes eh?" asked Nancy

"YES! YIPPEE! WHOO!" Linda shouted ecstaticlly.

"Well let's go home and get ready then." said Nancy as her and Linda left.

"Damn the two hottest girls we know just got dates." said Slash

But out of the Blue the twin sisters Kelly and Teresa went up and asked the boys to the dance and they gradually accepted.

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON: THE WINTER BALL


	2. Getting ready to Partay!

Disclamer: I do not own Snowboard Kids nor do I own Star Wars Battle Front 2 or any character affilliated with it (I do have a copy of the game though.) nor do I own Ecko, Enyce, Nike or SouthPole. Also I apologize the this chapter was'nt gonna be the winter ball but getting ready for the winter ball. 

At Nancy's place

Nancy: "Ok, Ok what to wear, What to wear? Maybe a pink dress with frills? No, No!..Uh..I can't think straight dammit!"

At Shane's place

Shane: "Ok last level and I beat Star Wars Battlefront 2! Oh snap Jedi powers! And...YES! I beat it! you rule Darth Vader! Ok now what to wear to the ball, hmm... let's see now my Suit with Southpole blue Jeans?...nah, Maybe a black Enyce tee with black Ecko Jeans...Nope...I got it! My black Ecko Top with Black South Pole jeans, Shane you're a genius!

Back at Nancy's

Nancy's Mom: "Nancy honey whats wrong?"

Nancy: "Mom I don't know what to wear to the dance and I'm afraid that I'll look fat and ugly!"

Nancy's Mom: "Honey you're beautiful no matter what you wear."

Nancy:"Really?"

Nancy's Mom: "Really."

At Slash's

Slash: "Alright got my threads my gift to my girl and...wait a sec I FORGOT THE LOCATION OF HER HOUSE!. Aw shit am I in hot water."

his phone rings

Slash: "Hello?"

Teresa: "Yes can I talk to Slash Kamei please?"

Slash: "This is him."

Teresa: "Oh hi Slashy look I'm picking you up my dad decided to give me a lift, So be outside in 10 minutes, Ok?

Slash: "No problem-o, later."

They hang up

Slash: "Thank you God."

Tommy is outside waiting for his date when...SHE COMES dur!

Kelly: "So Tommy ready to party like its 1999 err...2006?"

Tommy: "Yup let's get a move on and cut a rug."

Meanwhile at Linda's

Linda: "Getting ready to see my man Jonah YIPPEE!"

Meanwhile Shane picks Nancy up in his dad's car

Shane: "So...Nancy..uh...I..like your...Dress it's cute."

Nancy: "Thanks...I...Umm..think..your...choice of clothing is cool too."

Shane "Thanks...umm..I guess."

Everyone arrives at the ball a short bit later

NEXT CHAPTER IS ON IT'S WAY


End file.
